Fluttershy One-Shots
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: Fluttershy has always been the kind, animal loving, sweet, and gentle pony. But what adventures did she have growing up? After accidentally falling from Cloudsdale and discovering her love of animals, Fluttershy will discover life in Ponyville is so walk in the park.


Chapter 1: Fluttershy's Home

*I only own the ideas for the One-Shot stories. All My Little Pony characters, places, etc., belong to Hasbro and DHX. My Little Pony All Rights Reserved.*

Fluttershy trotted around as she admired the animals. The birds chirping, the noises small critters made as the went about their day. It was unlike anything Fluttershy had seen, yet it seemed like paradise. Unfortunately, as Fluttershy watched a bird fly by, she looked up - and quickly realized she was no longer in Cloudsdale. She could always fly back up, but she had been afraid of flying. She always supported Rainbow Dash when she could, but flying in a race was not exactly her cup of tea.

"Oh my, I better stay here. Much safer on the ground," Fluttershy told herself as looked around for a place to stay... if there was one.

Being a young pegasus that enjoyed the safer options than flying and doing dangerous stunts, Fluttershy walked about, looking for a place to stay, or somepony who could help her. She came to the town of Ponyville and walked around looking for a hotel, or any sort of building where she could spend the night. Ponies trotted by her, greeting Fluttershy kindly, but the pegasus was nervous to greet them. Being Fluttershy, she was... well, shy. Wanting to not draw too much attention to herself, Fluttershy found lots of buildings, but they all looked like somepony already lived in them. She looked all day, long until she decided to go back to the woods.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Fluttershy asked, hoping the animals would help her. Luckily, some birds greeted her, chirping about a place to stay. Fluttershy was happy, and several other animals followed, to make sure Fluttershy wouldn't be lonely. It took a while until the birds guided Fluttershy to an old log cabin, just outside of the woods, but wtill near Ponyville. However, with the sun going down, it was hard to understand what condition the place was in. Fluttershy approached with caution. The front door had a note on it that Fluttershy read.

"This building is empty until otherwise. Enter with caution. Owner unknown. Thank you," Fluttershy slowly read until she backed away. Fluttershy looked at the building with apprehension. It looked old, with paint peeling off, the tiles on the roof looking not so great, and possibly dangerous inside. She turned to her bird friends.

"Is it safe to go inside, or should I stay out here with you?" Fluttershy asked her winged friends, who chirped and tweeted sweetly. Fluttershy nodded, knowing they said it was okay to go inside. Fluttershy waited, then carefully walked inside the cabin and closed the door. She was surprised by the inside of the house. It mostly was made of stone and wood. The structural integrity was mostly decent, with just some much needed attending to for other parts of the house. The stove and other items looked like they wouldn't work, unless risking a fire, dust and white bed sheets covered furniture and other everyday items, and only one bathroom worked out of possibly two. First impressions were not good.

"Well, this place may not be what I want, but it's better than nothing," Fluttershy said before going upstairs and to the bedroom. With the moon lowering down, Fluttershy looked at the bedroom. It was a mixture of whites, reds, pinks, and orange colors all around. A bed was in the corner, covered with a sheet as was the dresser, a toy chest and a few other items. Fluttershy could guess a family once lived here based on the room, but just like the rest of the rooms it could use some work. The birds tweeted, letting her know it was time for them to leave. Fluttershy's ears folded back in slight sadness.

"Oh, do you have to go?" Fluttershy asked sadly. The birds tweeted again, and Fluttershy understood. The animals left. Now, Fluttershy was all alone. She made sure the door and windows were closed, and looked around some more. She tried the lights which only a few worked. Fluttershy decided it was best to turn in for the night, since she had nothing else to do. After going back upstairs, Fluttershy pulled the sheet off the bed, flapped the sheet to get rid of the dust, put it back on the bed, and covered herself with the covers, and lied down. It may have been dusty, but comfortable. Hopefully, she could get the home in shape.


End file.
